Hope Rekindled Redux
by NAWag1R
Summary: What would happen if Cain had not found the grave at the cabin by the white Elm


Title: Hope Rekindled Redux

Author: nawag1r

Pairing: Wyatt/Adora

Rating: M

Warnings: Smut

Summary: What if there was no grave at the tiny cabin behind the White Elm?

The beautiful Wyatt/Adora Icon was created be the very talented **gatechic**

Once Wyatt Cain saw the tree that the man had told him about nothing could stop him. He didn't stop running till he made it to the tiny cabin. The place was run down and grown over there was no sign of his wife or son. DG came up beside him and he glanced at her.

"They aren't here. Maybe they are dead," he said defeat in his voice.

"Maybe they had to run. You can't lose hope, Mr. Cain," Dg told him, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry but we have to get going; we're running out of time."

He looked down at DG. "You're right. Let's go." He spared a last glance at the cabin and they left toward Finaqua.

He was angry with himself. Not only had he let them all get lured into a trap but he failed to protect the Princess and the Seeker had taken her. Now here he stood shackled to a log walking through the woods probably to certain death. He kept his eyes open and scanning over the woods and the road. When he saw the upturned wagon he could only think one thing. Ambush.

The fighter lowered the hood on his cloak and Cain was shocked when he heard the young man call him father. He looked at him and saw the boy he once knew in the young man standing before him.

"Son," he said relief filling him.

Once they made it to the camp Cain had a few moments to talk to his son, Jeb. After so many annuals of each thinking the other was dead it was an awkward reunion to say the least. Jeb looked at his father. "They told us you were dead. If I knew…, I would have done anything, crossed enemy lines to come get you."

"I know that, son."

Cain watched as his son conned Zero into telling them everything they needed to know with just a pair of spoons. After that they really didn't know what to do or say.

"I wanted to go back. I wanted to see for myself, but… never mind. Come on someone wants to see you." Jeb led Cain to a tent on the far side of the camp. "Wait here for a moment." He went inside and then after a few minutes came back out. "Go in."

Cain entered the tent and saw a woman sitting with her back to him. "Is it really you?" she asked.

Cain froze. He knew that voice. He heard it in his dreams. "Adora?"

She turned her eyes filled with tears. "I never thought… never let myself dream that I'd see you again."

Cain fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms. She could feel his body shaking. She looked up at him and saw the tears streaming down his face.

"I thought, oh gods, Adora, I thought you both were dead. I want to kill him for what he's done, but…" he trailed off.

"It wouldn't bring back the time we've lost." She said as she stroked her hand through his hair. "Now is not the time for tears. We're together again. We're a family again."

Cain buried his face in her neck as he held her close. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better. I should have fought harder. I'm sorry I failed. I'll make it up to you. I swear I will."

"Wyatt. Wyatt, look at me." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "It was not your fault. We knew the risks when we first talked about you joining Resistance. We knew what could happen. Jeb and I we don't blame you. We love you. Wyatt, I love you."

"I love you, Adora." He combed his fingers through her hair and pulled her in to a kiss.

Her hands roamed over his shoulders and back as she reveled in the feeling of Wyatt kissing her. It was a feeling that she never thought she'd experience again. She moaned lightly as his fingers tangled in her honey-blonde hair. "Oh, Wyatt." She whispered between heated kisses.

Cain released his wife and shrugged out of his duster letting fall to the ground. Adora swiftly opened the buckles of his gunbelt, an action that she had not done in too many annuals, letting it fall as well. She made quick work of the buttons of his vest and shirt, piling them with his duster. Her hands caressed the hard planes of his torso. She marveled at him. Eight annuals locked away from the world and he was still as magnificent as the day she married him.

Cain stood watching as his wife undressed him. He wanted to lose himself in her as he had so many annuals ago after a bad week on duty. He reveled in the sensations of her hands on his skin. Each touch sent trails of fire raging through his body. "Adora, we have time."

"Too much time has been taken from us, Wyatt. Slow later. I need you, now." She whispered as she nipped at his ear.

"Gods, woman, I've missed you." He opened the buttons at the back of her dress and she let the bodice pool at her waist. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He pulled her flush against him as he bit into her shoulder, making her do the same to him to stifle her cry.

Cain untied the sash at her waist and let her dress fall to the ground. Adora unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants pushing them to the ground as well. She looked down and smiled.

"I see you still go without." She said.

"Not like I had much of a choice. The only things left were the things I had hidden. Underwear was not high on my priority list." He replied as he kicked out of his boots. She took his hands and led him to lay on the bedroll and blankets that she usually slept on. She moved to the tent entrance and tied it shut then returned to her long lost husband's side.

His hands roamed her body, relearning every curve. He kissed her shoulder, where he had left his mark on her. He took one of her soft luscious breasts in his hand, taking the other in his mouth. Adora's back arched thrusting her breasts hard against his mouth and hand, as she moaned quietly. He moved his mouth to her other breast paying it the same attention as the first. Then his moved down her body dropping kisses along the way. He worshiped his wife's body in a way he had been denied for eight annuals. He slipped his fingers under the waist of her underwear and pulled it off of her. He ran his hands up her legs and parted them slightly.

"Wyatt, touch me, please. I've been alone for so long. And I've missed you so badly."

"Patience, my love." He whispered as he dipped his head and his tongue darted out to taste her. He knew that she wasn't expecting this. They had never really gone for this kind of intimate contact, but after so many annuals of being denied even the simplest of human touch he wanted everything he could get. One hand rested on her hip holding her in place as he continued teasing and tasting her with his tongue. He pressed a finger into her and she threw a hand over her own mouth to keep from crying out and alerting the camp. A second finger joined the first after a few moments, followed quickly by a third. Adora moaned and ground herself against Cain's questing hand and mouth. He continued to work her toward completion when he suddenly stopped. She whimpered at the loss of contact. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way back up her body to her lips, taking her mouth in a searing kiss as he thrust his thick length inside her to the hilt, swallowing her cry of pleasure. He stayed still buried inside her for a moment, reveling in a sensation he thought he'd never feel again.

"Wyatt, move, please." Adora pleaded, grinding her hips against his.

Cain smiled at his wife as he slowly eased out of her then pressed back in. In and out, back and forth he moved in a rhythm as old as time itself, as cliché as that might be, it was no less true. Over and over they moved together, driving each other toward completion. As his thrusts gained speed and intensity he felt her clutching at his back. She clutched to him, biting into the flesh of his shoulder as she came hard, her body clenching tightly around his hard length. He buried his face in her neck and thrust a few more time before grunting his release as he spilled himself in her. He held her close as his panting breath returned to normal. He pulled himself from her body and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close so that her head rested on his chest. "I love you, Adora. I can't say that enough."

"Rest, my love. We're together again; we have the rest of our lives to say those words." She said sleepily. He pulled a blanket over them and they drifted off to sleep.

Cain woke with Adora in his arms. He smiled. His smile faded as he realized that he would have to leave the camp and his wife and son to track down DG. Adora stirred in his arms.

"Mmm, good morning, Wyatt."

"Good morning." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes or his voice.

"Wyatt, I know that look. That's the look you gave me before you told me you were leaving on assignment." She said.

"I want to stay. Gods, I want to stay. But I have to go find DG. The Princess is the key to all of this. She's the only one that can stop the witch that is possessing Azkadellia." Cain told her honestly.

"Then go. Find her. We'll see you at the tower and when this is all over we can be a family again."

"I don't deserve you." He told her as he dressed. "I'll be a quick as I can." He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wyatt." He left the tent to talk to Jeb and the others. "Please be careful, Wyatt." She whispered.

It was over. They had one. After checking on DG and her family Cain left to find his. As he exited the tower he was tackled by his son and wife. They held each other as the watched the sunslight spread over the OZ.

"What happens now, Dad?" Jeb asked.

"Now, we rebuild. Now, we live." Cain said as he hugged his family to his sides.


End file.
